Outtake STE Aenear: Bidding Farewell
by GM Grantham
Summary: Post Aenear: T’Pol says farewell to her oncelover.


Title : Bidding Farewell  
Author: gina R  
E-Mail:   
Series: ENTERPRISE  
Characters: Tu/T  
Category: Het  
Rating: PG (for language)  
Summary: T'Pol says farewell to her once-lover.

Sequel to: Everything's Alright  
Archive: All Enterprise archives are fine.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise…pooh.  
Spoiler(s): MAJOR "Aenear" spoilers.

He sighed as he packed the final items away. He picked up the top PADD and smiled as he came across a picture of his sister, Lizzie, he and his older brother taken about 20 or so summers ago when he was ten.

"I've let ya down, haven' I?" he pondered aloud. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Some plan, huh? I come aboard Enterprise thinkin' she's th' only ship I'll ever serve on…and I fall in love with a Vulcan. Not just any Vulcan: the First Officer. She's makin' this harder than it has ta be." he paused. "Naw. It's not her fault. She is Vulcan after all. I don't blame her fer being afraid of her feelin's. Hell, I'm scared of mine. She's the best thing I've got…or tha' I had. I just wish that she would stop bein' so damn stubborn and…"

Before he could finish his thoughts the chime rang. He stood up and straightened his uniform, continuing his packing before calling "Door's open". He turned to find her standing in the doorway in an oddly human manner. She was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over her chest.

"You're leaving," she stated bluntly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Th' Columbia needs experienced officers," he replied, giving her the same sorry excuse as he'd given Captain Archer.

She raised an eyebrow. "So the Captain has said," she acknowledged

He chuckled. "Since when did the Captain confide in his First Officer about his personal matters?" Trip asked.

"Since he feels that your explanation is 'bull'," she replied.

"Hard-headed pain in th' behind," he mumbled.

"He is concerned for you, Trip," she countered.

He sighed. "Look, I don't owe either of ya anything. So don't expect me ta spill m' guts," he said.

She raised her eyebrow at the colorful human expression. "Indeed you do not 'owe' me anything…but the Captain is your friend," she said, pausing. "We are both concerned for you; Ensigns Sato and Mayweather, Lieutenant Reed and Doctor Phlox are as well. We are your companions. We only wish what is best for you," she said.

"Wha's best fer me is ta get as far away from here as possible," he ground out. "So if ya don't mind, I have ta finish packing."

He turned back to his packing and heard the doors close. He relaxed thinking she'd left and mumbled "how did I get m'self inta this mess". He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to find her standing there looking at him with her irresistible dark chocolate eyes.

She opened her mouth appearing to be close to saying something, but she quickly closed it and slid her hand up his arm twining it in the hair at the base of his neck. Before he could protest, she pulled his head to hers and brushed her lips tenderly over his. He closed his eyes, feeling the little jolts of electricity shoot through him, and moved his hands to grip her waist.

A moment later, she pulled back, her eyes wide with discomfort at what she had just done. He didn't dare break her gaze because if he did, it would shatter them both.

He swallowed roughly. "T'Pol…talk ta me, please," he pleaded.

She looked away and pulled her hand back, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I apologize," she said trying to move away, but he maintained a tight grip on her waist. She looked up into his stormy blue eyes and restrained her desire to kiss him again.

"Not this time, T'Pol," he said, shaking his head slightly. "I was stupid ta let ya go the first time and I ain't about ta do it again." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Please, talk ta me. Tell me what's goin' on. I don't think I can take anymore a this beatin' 'round the bush."

She drew in a deep, rattling breath and her pulse increased at the tenderness of his cool breath against her heated flesh. "How would you like me to reply? I do not know what I am experiencing and it is impossible to describe accurately," she replied.

He smiled and chuckled. "Do ya feel nauseous, lightheaded and overwhelmed all at once?" he asked.

She nodded. "Tha's love," he said.

She furrowed her brow. "Love is a Human emotion. I am Vulcan," she countered.

He laughed weakly. "Darlin', you are Human," he answered. "In here." He placed a hand directly over her heart. She laid her hand on top of his and moved it over slightly.

His weak chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh. "I do not understand what is so humorous," she said raising an eyebrow.

"You are, darlin'," he replied. "You've gotta be the mos' unique Vulcan gal I've ever met."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then I must return the compliment. You are a unique member of your gender and species as well," she added.

He laughed and hugged her tightly resting his chin on her shoulder. "Stay," she said. "Please."

"I wish I could, darlin', but Captain Hernandez needs me," he replied. He pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes, clutching her shoulders gently. "It's fer the best."

She nodded. "I will miss your presense," she whispered.

He smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, too, darlin'," he said.

She nodded and turned to leave the room. Just as she was about to leave, he called. "I…I love ya, T'Pol".

She halted and turned abruptly to face him. The corners of her lips turned up slightly. "And I you, Trip," she replied. With this, she disappeared outside the doors. Trip smiled goofily, realizing that he should be with her. But he knew he would be…someday.

TBC


End file.
